


Guten Morgen liebe Sorgen

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [10]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Da wollte Ran einmal ausschlafen...
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Fujimiya "Aya" Ran
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	Guten Morgen liebe Sorgen

**Author's Note:**

> Hallooooo!  
> Hier is’ ma ’ne kleine sinnlose Fic für zwischendurch.   
> Bitte keinen tieferen Sinn in ihr suchen.*g*
> 
> Nix meins. Geld bekomm ich hierfür auch nich.
> 
> Zum Verständnis:  
> ‚Weiß’ und ‚Schwarz’ leben friedlich(???) zusammen im „Kitten in the House“ und werden ‚Grau’ genannt.
> 
> Los geht’s!

Missmutig stiefelte Aya in die Küche.  
Der Morgen hatte nämlich schon „wunderschön“ angefangen.

Die Chibis hatten gestern Abend im Eifer des Gefechts vergessen, ihre Wecker zu stellen. Also sind sie heute morgen mit einem gewaltigen Urschrei aus dem Bett gefallen. 

Danach hatte er sich einfach noch mal im Bett umgedreht und war wieder weggenickt. 

Doch zu seinem und auch der Chibis Unglück, waren beide Bäder mit den Möchtegern- Womanziers besetzt, so dass den Kleinen nichts weiter übrig blieb als laut fluchend vor den Türen zu warten.

Das wiederum hatte Aya wieder aus seinen trägen und schlafumnebelten Gedankengängen gerissen.

Auch ein Yohji oder Schuldig war irgendwann mal fertig und zumindest ein Bad wurde frei. Na ja, eins reichte ja für die Zwei. Schnell gemeinsam unter die Dusche gehüpft(allerding wirklich nur geduscht), Zähne geputzt und in die Küche runtergehetzt. 

Nur lagen auf der Treppe ein verwaister Fußball und herrenlose Turnschuhe. Das führte dazu, das ein Chibi über den Ball stolperte und den Anderen mitriss. Mit lautem Gepolter und Schmerzbekundungen landeten sie unten.

Und wieder wurde Aya aus seinem Schlaf gerissen.   
Inzwischen schon leicht angesäuert, drehte er sich noch mal um und zog sich die Decke bis über beide Ohren. Jetzt dürfte ja eigentlich nichts mehr schief gehen. 

Falsch gedacht.

Kaum waren die Kücken in der Küche, riss Omi eine Schranktür auf, während Nagi mit seinen Kräften die gleiche Tür öffnen wollte. DAS führte dazu, dass ihnen der gesamte Inhalt klirrend entgegenkam und laut scheppernd zu Boden ging.

Das reichte, um Aya entgültig aus seinem Bett zu jagen. 

Grummelnd machte er sich auf den Weg ins Bad.   
Doch hatten die Chibis ein wahres Chaos hinterlassen.

Und der Rotschopf rutschte erst mal auf der nassen Seife aus, welche mitten auf den Fliesen lag. Sein Steißbein meldete sich schmerzhaft beim Aufprall. 

Danach machte er sich daran, alle „Schlachtspuren“ der Kleinen zu beseitigen. 

Das hob seine Laune auch nicht gerade.

Als er zur Küche runterging, bekam auch er mit, was es hieß Bekanntschaft mit alleingelassenen Turnschuhen zu machen.   
Und das Steißbein bekam wieder sein Fett weg.

Nun stand er also endlich in der Küche. Sein Kreuz haltend und leise in sich hinein fluchend. Denn Brad hatte sich nicht dazu bequemt seinen Kaffee stehen zu lassen und den Scherbenhaufen zu beseitigen.

Ayas Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, während er Besen und Kehrschaufel besorgte. Das würde ganz schön teuer werden. Bis auf das wenige Geschirr, welches sich im Geschirrspüler befand, war alles zu Bruch gegangen. 

Er zuckte innerlich die Schultern.   
Da Omi und Nagi schuldig waren, würde er es ihnen einfach vom Gehalt abziehen. Punkt.

„Wo ist der Rest?“, erkundigte er sich bei dem Orakel.

Jenes blickte kurz von seiner Zeitung auf, während es antwortete: 

„Yohji, Schuldig und Ken sind wegen der Mission unterwegs und dürften nicht bis Ende der Woche zurück sein. Omi und Nagi sind auf Klassenfahrt und kehren ebenfalls erst nächste Woche zurück. Und wo Farfarello steckt, das weiß nur Gott allein.“

Die Mission und die Klassenfahrt hatte er ja total verschwitzt.   
Das würde ja dann heißen, das er fünf Tage mit dem schwarzen Panther, so nannte er ihn bei sich, allein war. Farf konnte man nicht dazu zählen. FÜNF ganze Tage.

Eine gewaltige Probe für seine Willenskraft.

Denn wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, fand er den Amerikaner mehr als anziehend. Seine breite Schultern, an denen er nur zu gern mal seinen Kopf ablegen würde. Die schwarz glänzenden Haare, durch die er gern mal mit seinen Fingern streifen würde. Die braunen Augen, in den er jetzt schon immer ertrank, wenn er nicht aufpasste.

Seufzend ließ er sich mit seinem Kaffe in der Hand auf seinen Stuhl plumpsen. 

‚Willenskraft!’, bleute er sich ein. ‚Willenskraft!’

Da ja der Rest nicht da war, blieb auch der Laden geschlossen.   
Sich zu zweit den ganzen Tag der kreischenden Horde Schulmädchen stellen, hieße, dass man sie nach den fünf Tagen zu Grabe tragen könnte. Oder mit einer Zwangjacke neben Farf stellen.

Also auch keine Ablenkung.

Er musste sich unbedingt eine Beschäftigung suchen.   
Sonst könnte er für nichts garantieren.

Was er jedoch nicht bemerkte, dass zwei Bernsteine ihn über die Zeitung ganz genau musterten. Jede Einzelheit von ihm aufnahmen.  
Von den geschlossenen Augen, über das leicht gequälte Lächeln bis hin zu der interessanten Rötung der sonst blütenreinen Haut.

Gewissenhaft genau faltete der Amerikaner seine morgendliche Lektüre zusammen. Umrundete den Tisch, bis er vor seinem heimlich Angebeteten stand. Schnell beugte er sich runter und verschloss die Lippen, welche sich gerade zu einem herzhaften Gähnen öffnen wollten mit einem Kuss.

Besagtes Gähnen blieb dem Rotschopf natürlich im Halse stecken.  
Verwundert riss er seine Augen auf.   
Konnte jedoch nur die geschlossenen Brads erkennen.

Da die warme Zunge seines Pantherchens seine Mundhöhle plünderte und er wohl definitiv nicht mehr schlief- dafür hatte der Morgen einfach zu beschissen begonnen- senkten sich seine Lieder ebenfalls und fing an, dem Eindringling in seinem Mund einen heißen Kampf zu liefern.

Da sie sich jedoch nicht zu Tode knutschen wollten, mussten sie irgendwann dieses überaus erregende Spiel unterbrechen.

Atemlos stellte Aya die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte: 

„Warum?“

Brads Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln:

„Begehren tu’ ich dich schon seit einiger Zeit. Da mir jedoch zu viele Leute im Haus sind, wollt ich auf eine günstige Gelegenheit warten. Die sich ja auch hiermit geboten hat. Außerdem hat Schuldig angedeutet, dass meine Chancen gar nicht sooo schlecht stehen.“

„Nein, überhaupt nicht...“, unterbrach Aya Crawford’s Erklärung mit einem   
weiteren Kuss. 

Der Rest der Unterhaltung wurde auf Brads Zimmer weitergeführt.  
Und Aya kam zu seiner Beschäftigung.


End file.
